This invention relates to article-dispensing apparatus, and more particularly to such apparatus of the class having dispensers located one above another which dispense articles from one end thereof to drop by gravity.
The invention is especially concerned with developments in the type of vendors sometimes referred to as spiral vendors, having helical coils on shelves such as shown in the coassigned U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,907 of Alvin W. Holstein and James T. Schuller, issued Aug. 15, 1967, for adaptation thereof to vend postal commodities such as stamp booklets, post cards and envelopes, though not limited to such use.